


Harry Potter and His Reincarnation

by ForeverSeverusSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, There will be a slight crossover from Dracula Untold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSeverusSnape/pseuds/ForeverSeverusSnape
Summary: Before he was Harry he was Îngeraș, and truly he never really felt like Harry James Potter. He went through life very much the same, until he was abducted and kept for 10 years.Like before his father came to save him, and then he had to save them both. He let go of the over whelming power within and released it upon his enemies.He was just grateful that his father would get a second love, and it seemed like he would have a chance at one too.





	Harry Potter and His Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters of those belonging to Stephenie Meyer. This is my story so please do not sue.
> 
> Right hi guys, I do hope you've read the Authors Note on my other three works, if you have not I suggest you do, and NO it's not bad news.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, spelling errors and the like, let me know, thanks.
> 
> Read my note at the end alright. I need help.

He had always known he was still there, he watched his father watch him from a distance, from the shadows. The last time he saw his father was when the Monk was dragging him away and his father let the light reign upon him, he watched his father burn. It was a memory he would forever remember and forever hate.

For the years he grew up he wanted to talk to his father, to let his father know that he knew he was there, but he waited. He grew old, and his father didn’t age. He became a father himself. He had died on his death bed once old aged caught up with him and he watched his father hiding in the shadows looking every bit the young man he was when he had seen him burn.

He was never sure of how his father had come back, but he was ever so grateful for it. Just knowing his father was indeed there watching him grow, he relished in the knowledge that his father’s return was his secret and so he kept it. His lasts words were to his father, after he had told his family that he would miss them and that he loved them, but once they'd left his room, he whispered to his father, looking at the shadows knowing that that was where his father stood right at that moment, “Thank you father.”

As he closed his eyes and let the calm and peaceful darkness take him away, he could have sworn he heard the whispered words, “My son.”

But that was then.

This is now.

He was born once more in 1980, the son of James and Lily Potter. Though he was lucky, he was granted the knowledge from a being he would not have thought was real, Magic. Magic had told him that his father needed him, that after all this time he still missed his wife and son. That apparently there was a woman with eyes just like his mother and himself, green eyes. That his father was her friend before something had happened. He learnt his father no longer looked like his father anymore. That his father asked a witch to de-age him and then blood adopt him, so he received some of her attributes and that of her ancestors. He also had what Magic called glamours on as well. He hid that he was over 5 centuries of age and that he was a vampire. He learnt that his father hated the man that he was to call father now.

Magic had granted him with many gifts of knowledge, such as that his father was a different species of vampire compared to other vampires of the world. He was different to those from the magical world, and different to those in the mundane world. His father was literally 2 of a kind. He had also learnt that the vampire that fed his father his blood was still alive and a great threat to himself and his father.

Îngeraș was now known as Harry but in all honesty he very much loved his first true name, though he laughed when he learnt that his father was indeed still a Prince though only by name not status, he went by the name Severus Snape now, neither Severus Prince nor Vlad.

He grew up quickly watching the magical world go by and was gifted every year with a visit from Magic herself on his birthday and a little gift a long side her visit. She would grant him a boon or gift, anything she wanted. The first was a drop of his father’s blood, no matter how small or large the drop his father’s blood was potent with its vampire abilities. Harry was now the third of his kind. The only difference would be he didn’t have to drink human blood within three days to stay that way. So he liked to think of himself as the first of his kind.

Though it was the night of October 31st 1981 he knew the very man to whom threatened his and his father’s existence. Rather he was not a man but the very vampire that fed his father his blood. He had murdered his new birth parents and that night he watched his father come into his new home and cry whilst holding his second birth mother.

Years passed by, he was living with his aunt, uncle and cousin. They were not the type of people any child like him would have been safe with, so he grew up abused. Beaten, starved, verbally berated. Magic had apologised for she knew his life would only get worse until it got better.

Years upon years passed and finally he was old enough to enter the world of magic. Magic had told him all about the new world he would enter, all that he would learn, not that there was much, she had given him all the knowledge of Magic there ever was. All she knew. The good and the bad, even the in-between. There wasn’t much he still had to learn, but learn he would anyway.

Each year at Hogwarts was a trial of sorts, a trial that Magic told him a meddlesome so and so was putting him through. Magic had told him that it was indeed his destiny to rid the world of Voldemort, whom grew up as Tom Marvolo Riddle, that hid from the world just like his father had, that had used the same magic too.

He was sorted in to the house of lions after debating with the hat and arguing with it to put him there, his excuse was that his father was not yet ready to know it was him.

Though as he grew older and reached his middle teen years, he noticed he was looking more like Îngeraș and less like Harry. He had a combination of all four of his parents. It was just his soul was leaking his previous DNA. He worried over it constantly. His brown hair lightened to a dirty blond mixture with brunet stands here and there. His eyes still looked very much like his mother’s, both of them. But his face, oh goodness his face was looking like Îngeraș and not like James Potter that he was meant to take after. He was still short, he would never grow like he did before.

So going by the advice on Magic’s next visit, Harry had decided he would ignore the changes and let them flow. He grew out his hair, and like before it grew wild with waves and curls. It looked like unpolished gold in the sun. He kept the length to what he was used to, just touching his shoulders. He had never needed glasses so he just hoped that keeping his eyes and face towards the ground would keep his father from recognising him. His voice even sounded sweeter than it did before, not so, hmm, he supposed the word was boyish or manly. He noticed his voice wasn’t all that deep so he spoke softly to anyone that needed his voice for anything, which was usually just answering questions.

Through his years at Hogwarts he didn’t have many friends. He had Fred and George Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy. Of course Fred, George and Cedric finished Hogwarts before he did, but that was okay.

One night though that bat flew out the bag, so to speak. He was 16, and just walking in the halls before curfew, he had another one of those infuriating lessons with Dumbledore again, all about the history of Voldemort, he snorted rather loudly and hadn’t realised he had spoken aloud, “Dumbledore’s an absolute idiot, he can’t even see that Voldemort isn’t actually Voldemort, that he isn’t actually Tom Riddle, the stupid old man can’t even see the difference in a man and vampire that is I don’t know how old, after all father’s at least in his 500th year, that bloody bat I wouldn’t well know would I, noooo. I was only reborn in 1980 you twit. Argh, so frustrating. Honestly thinking that Voldemort is splitting his soul to become immortal, idiot, he was already immortal before he granted my father his blood to battle that horrible army.”

He was still mumbling to himself when he heard his name called, “Îngeraș?”

On automatic he turned to the voice and answered, “Yes father?” Realising too late what he had let passed his tongue. Looking at his father’s state of shock, and covering his mouth to not say anything else, hoping beyond hope that his father would just forget what he heard or think it a dream, he turned around and walked fast, or perhaps he ran back to Gryffindor Tower.

The only problem was, he never reached the tower. That night he was knocked out by an unknown assailant and was taken from the castle to somewhere others would have trouble finding.

 

* * *

 

 

He was passing the time walking the halls of Hogwarts, it reminded him of Castle Dracula. Just that his kingdom didn’t have magic at the time. He did this every night. Remembering times of war when his wife was still alive, when he still had his son. A time when he lost it all. He still remembered the night his son died of old age, the words he had said, he never knew that his son knew he was there so when he heard those words, he felt as if he was forgiven. It brought a small smile to his face. He had of course looked for anything that reminded him of his wife and son, and he had found it in Mina but she died shortly after.

He had found it again in Lily, a dear friend of his, a sister. He loved her eyes for they reminded him of the loves he lost, his wife and son.

About 30 minutes into his amble around the castle his ears picked up the mutterings of a student, and by the sounds of it was Potter, he wasn’t too fond of Potter, basically because he reminded him of his father, but over the last two years he started to see the child as someone else, but couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He followed the footsteps and stayed quiet behind the Potter child, but the words that came out his mouth and the knowledge the child spoke of made him think back to his time of reign. To the war. Then it clicked, the reason why when he looked at Potter he felt as if it was there but still couldn’t remember the memory, he realised that Potter was talking about him and his maker.

It couldn’t possibly be, but then again it could, this world was full of magic wasn’t it, so he took a chance not actually expecting a response. He called the name of his son.

“Îngeraș?”

“Yes father?” The only response he ever wanted to hear but was so utterly not prepared for, he looked at his son, and indeed it was his son, this was the first time in years he had ever seen the child look up, he was looking at his son. There was no mistaking him for a Potter for he did not look like a Potter. And watching his son, he realised he had just blown his cover, and then before he could compose himself he watched his son flee.

Deciding to follow his son, because there was no way he was not going to get an explanation tonight, he swiftly went after him. Though he was not quick enough, and this wasn’t the first time he realised this, the first time was when he so desperately wanted to save his dear Mirena from hitting the ground, and now he picked up another scent, one he recognised as his maker, Voldemort his Lord, and watched in dispair as he took his son from Hogwarts.

 

* * *

 

Was it days, weeks, months or years? He didn’t know. Not until Magic’s first visit, for she only ever visited on his birthday. All he felt was pain upon pain. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t speak. He couldn’t yell in pain when sharp objects were inserted into his skin, though sometimes he wondered whether they were teeth, sometimes that is what he felt, canine teeth sinking into his flesh. He knew he was bleeding, and he knew it wouldn’t stop, but he also knew he wouldn’t die from it. Maybe that was why he was in so much pain. No matter what his captors did to him, he would just not die.

He could tell he was chained to a wall, and that it was most probably silver nails and chains keeping him there for it burned constantly. He only had a loose fitting pair of shorts on. He somewhat understood the pain the Monk had told him Jesus was in. He knew though that he was a prisoner for a while, for a long while. For Magic had visited him on this birthday like all the rest, he was now 26. This year she granted him a boon and not a gift for she could not free him.

He asked for his sight, his hearing, his voice and she granted it, saying now that he had what he needed he could use those to his advantage. And he did.

He was no longer Harry Potter he was now Îngeraș, son of his father, vampire. He used his eyes to look around, to see what he could not see before, and noticed that he wasn’t alone. In his windowless cell of damp and black bricks he noticed that there was another, though he guessed whatever it was, was not a prisoner. He used his nose this time, before he could smell but now that he had his eyes to see what he was scenting he could now know for the future that when this being with its scent was anywhere near him he’d need to get far away. He recognised the creature for what it was, a werewolf. He was so grateful that he was already a vampire and obviously the wolf couldn’t pick up on that for if it did it would have ripped him to pieces instead of trying to turn him or nibble on him or do whatever in the hell it was doing to him before.

Just as he was going to wake the beast up, he heard a commotion outside his cell, the wolf had woken and went out of his cell to investigate, not even bothering to look at him, how rude.

The sounds were getting closer to his cell, it sounded like a battle, there were cries of “help”, shouts of “vampire” and “stop him”, then there was one, one he knew to belong to Voldemort, because honestly he didn’t know what else to call the monster, “Don’t let him reach the child!”.

At this point he knew who it was, it was his father. His father yet again came to save him just like he did before all those centuries ago. Finally the noises where right outside his cells door, and his father looking very much more like the man he knew to be his father, slammed the door in and then slammed the door shut once more. Keeping it locked with magic.

His father faced him and for the first time in years he went back to feeling like a small child, “Dad.” His voice croaked from lack of used but he saw that his father heard him, tears were pooling in both their eyes.

“Îngeraș, my son. Oh my son, I’m here.” His father came towards him, he could see that his father wanted to hold him, but he was still chained and nailed bodily into the wall.

 

* * *

 

 

Severus, no he had not gone by that name since his son’s abduction, he was Vlad the Impaler, Count Dracula. And his son had needed him, it just took him 10 years to find him. He looked upon his son, and saw the pain they had put him through he still was not sure how his son was alive, he should be dead. Instead of thinking of the negative, he got to work.

He slowly pulled out the large silver nails that were pinning him to the wall behind him, and then broke the chains, he was grateful he was wearing gloves for this job, as the silver was his weakness but it seemed his son shared even his curse with him. He gently cradled his son in his arms as his son fell from the position he was pinned in. Whispering gentle words.

“I’m here, I’m sorry it took me so long.” Taking a good look at his son he noticed and voiced out his main concern at that moment, “You haven’t aged a day since your abduction, you will have to tell me everything, but for now we need to go.”

 

* * *

 

 

Îngeraș nodded his head in understanding too weak to talk, and his body was still in the process of healing now that the silver was no longer in contact with his skin.

 

* * *

 

 

Vlad could hear the that his creator and once Lord, and his followers were just about to enter the room, so he warned his son, “I’m going to apparate us somewhere, anywhere, possibly far away, hold on and don’t fall asleep, as we may have a battle to take care of too.” And with that warning he apparated out of the cell with many others tracking his apparition and even having a werewolf grab onto him just as he apparated out.

His only thought was to find a way out, to think of somewhere cold because that’s what his son whispered in his ear just before apparating, he didn’t know why he wanted to go somewhere cold but he thought of a place, and Forks, Washington came to mind and then the next moment along with his son and a passenger and many other individuals he found himself with his son still in his arms in a place covered in snow, but what was worse was that they had just entered a silent battle, and what he could tell they were the mundane kind of vampires. They were in the middle of both parties, and he could tell they were just as shocked as he was.

But the next moment cracks upon cracks sounded in the air and before he could do anything, the werewolf that attached itself to him, cast a spell on his son to send him flying across the field and sending a silver dagger across the field as well, whilst he was being pulled and chained to the snowy ground and wards were being created around them in order for them to not be disturbed, he was just grateful his son was on the outside of the rather large barrier, but he watched and heard his son crunch rather loudly against a tree and then heard the dagger pin him to that very tree. He heard the whimpering of his son.

He could see the mundane vampires were very confused and what looked like shape-shifters as well. One even dared to reach out and touch the ward that spanned almost the entire space between the two groups. But he was thawed and somewhat amazed that he could not get through. He decided now was the time to prepare for his death for that is what he feared this moment would bring.

 

* * *

 

 

“Look what we have here. I would call you Severus Snape but I fear that is not your name, is it Vlad the Impaler, or should I call you Count Dracula? It is amazing how you hid in plain sight and I never knew.” The Master Vampire asked his childe.

“Might as well call me Count Dracula, after all I am the first and only of your cursed children, am I not?” And Vlad couldn’t help but spit at the word cursed.

“Yes well. Enough about that. I am a little stumped as to why you came after the boy, but then I seem to recognise the name Îngeraș, now I do find that strange because I’m very sure your son died 5 centuries ago, but then again this is a world of magic and so I did a little deduction over the years. Do you want to know what I found out?”

“I believe you’re going to tell me either way.”

“Hmm yes, keep him chained will you, blasted mangy mutt.” Kicking one of the werewolves that was stupid enough to drop one of the silver chains to the ground whilst it was around his childes neck. “It seems your son is indeed your son. He was reborn into the world with the very same soul he left the world with. Not only that but it seems your son shares something with both of us, the fact that he is a blood given vampire. Though something boggles my mind, and that would be that your dear Îngeraș has not touched human blood for all the years he’s been a vampire. Unlike you and myself, he didn’t need to drink human blood to stay a vampire, he eats like a normal human being.”

“Good, because as far as I know that just means my son is one of a kind, he is not like you or me. He will not be cursed with thirst for blood from another. He is still pure.”

“Indeed he is, I must agree with you on that. Did you know that your son being 26, and not looking a day older than 16 the year I abducted him, was the purest being I had within my cells. He temped others, and they wanted him, oh how they wanted to defile your son,” and a growl not only from his childes throat but from another from outside the wards barrier echoed around them. “Sadly I had to tell them no. I want him for myself you see, and I will have him but only after I have broken him, and trust me, I have all eternity to break him, he may not have broken in the ten years I had him, but I will have him break and then begging for my touch, he will be the most prized possession I own.”

Letting out a sigh he carried on, “But first things first, I can’t concentrate on Îngeraș, if I have his father coming after me for vengeance or trying to save his son all the time, no no. I can’t have that. You must go first, so I hope your last words to your son were good enough because you won’t be seeing him again once I’m done with you my childe, you may have survived your first burning but could you do so again? Then again I’m not taking my chances, there’s plenty of silver around to wrap around your skin, and I will just do what I did to your son, see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil and let the wolves have at you.”

He looked upon his childe once more, whispered a spell that was equally painful at the beginning and watched as the eyes dulled and he could tell from the sharp intake in breath that the spell had taken effect.

He announced to his followers, “Play time boys. Make it painful, and do make it a little more interesting, I much prefer it when you hunt than just go straight for the kill.” And with that he turned his back on his childe and walked to the edge of the ward barrier to watch, he would much prefer holding Îngeraș and making sure the boy watched his father’s demise but sadly he was on the opposite side of the field.

 

* * *

 

 

All Îngeraș could remember in this moment was that he was safe with his father once more, but it just didn’t feel that way. He was slowly waking again, and realised why his body was aching everywhere once again. He had flown through the air to hit his body against a tree, not only that but he had a silver dagger, one he was familiar with. His head was throbbing and he could tell it was bleeding, god he hated silver, it always prevented him from healing.

He looked for his father and what he saw alerted him to the danger around him. First was he on the edge of a field. He looked left and right and found both sides were of mundane vampires but the side to his right had shape-shifters. Second, he looked dead straight ahead and noticed his father was on his knees with chains made of silver magically binding around his ankles, wrists and neck. He was bent backwards as that was where his wrists were, on the ground behind his back. Third Voldemort had created a very large ward barrier around himself and his followers, so large that a mundane vampire from each side could touch it. The was basically no middle ground.

Forth he was listening to every word Voldemort shared with his father, and then felt utterly sick to his stomach, Voldemort wanted him for a play thing, wanted to break him and he didn’t like that idea but then neither did his father and someone else it seemed, but he was not all that concerned about them, just his father.

And then it happened, Voldemort casts the “No Evil” spell on his own father and had told the wolves to play, that was not going to happen, not this time, not ever. So with all his strength he pulled out the silver dagger from his left shoulder, it burned his hand and his shoulder but he would not let it deter him, dropping the dagger into the snow once it was pulled out from the wound.

He moved on all fours, and crawled a little, taking deep breaths. That was when the first howl was sounded. He knew after the third howl they would attack, so right now they were all in the process of transforming. He took a chance and just like his father did many times in the past, turned into a cloud of bats and flew straight towards the ward barrier, and once he connected it pushed him back. He landed in the snow on his back painting the snow in red. Once more he tried again hitting the barrier as hard as he could.

The second howl went off, and now he was really panicking. He didn’t want to lose his father not again.

“Again!” He yelled at himself. He separated into a cloud of bats once more but still to no avail.

The third howl sounded and Îngeraș looked on and all the werewolves were in their wolf forms and they had started their dissent towards his father.

Just as they were closing in he felt something within himself snap and reconnect and he screamed, “STOP!” With his voice a cold invisible force released from his hands sounding like a big bang and crawled at a mighty pace towards his father, it cracked the ward barrier and broke it, the magic of the barrier falling to the snow covered ground like glass shards just dissipating into thin air. The force carried its way to the wolves and as if it had sound made the wolves yelp in pain, and then what amazed Îngeraș himself and not knowing it had done to everyone else gathered in the field, he raised his arms slowly from his sides into the air, and a wall of ice and snow began to form around his father to protect him from the wolves. He stopped screaming and released whatever power it was he felt within himself.

It was then that everyone was distracted he turned into a cloud of bats once again and went to his father’s side. He was still weak, and his wounds were still bleeding so he couldn’t take his time. He was by his father’s side in a matter of seconds, but in those seconds Voldemort had ordered his wolves to attention saying he must not escape. As the wolves were descending Îngeraș wrapped his arms around his father and apparated his father out of those horrible chains and to the tree he had been pinned to, it was still quite a distance from where the wolves were now, but they were wolves now, they had four legs not two.

He didn’t have all the time in the world, so he bit into his wrist and drank his own blood, he was thankful for the gift Magic gave him, she had made it so that if there was ever an emergency and he needed to heal fast and help someone else, he could either drink his own blood or share it. He planned on doing both. Whilst he drank a few mouthfuls he could feel all his wounds heal and he felt stronger. Now all he had to do was get his father to drink it, so his best option was to just grab his father’s neck and yank his mouth towards his wrist still bleeding, and his father took to it.

He looked at his father and could see his blood limit was healing all the damage but he could also see the horror his father felt when he noticed he was drinking his owns son’s blood.

Before his father could say anything he spoke, “You are a pure soul too dad. I thank you for coming to save me again. Do not ever think that you have a cursed life because you now have me forever, for as long as you still live I will be here, I will never leave you to live on this planet alone. Now stay, I have business to take care of. I love you dad.”

He could see his father looked to be in tears already from his words, kissing his father on the forehead, he turned around and got back to work.

He had wolves to rip apart and a so called Dark Lord to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, now I would like to tell everyone I really appreciate the comments, they help, also thank you for reading. Now to the next bit of business, I am writing a lot of fanfiction with Harry Potter in it, all is slow going but there's one I want help with, I'm having difficulty with a story, now I'm doing a crossover with Harry Potter and Kuroko no Basuke, don't know it, look it up, I love it.   
> It's basically about Harry running away from the WW after Voldys resurrection. He has been betrayed by the Light side and has a convo with Voldy after he's been given a new body (remember this all happens literally in the grave yard so Harry's still around 14). Harry has always been interested in basketball after watching it once before so he's decided he's going to run away in a manner of speaking and make a new life for himself if Voldy can promise him one thing. He agrees and well Harry tells Voldy he'll be moving to Japan to play basket ball and one day meet the GoM's, Voldy wishes him luck and to let him know if he ever needs his assistance with anything. (And yes Cedric still dies, sorry, I needed something official to make Harry just give up on the Wizarding World).  
> Harry makes a life for himself in Japan and at the age of 16 joins the Seirin Basketball team. Harry has many talents in basketball and is only ever put in the game when they are desperate, that is what he asked for, he has all the talents of the Gom's as well as Kuroko but doesn't really use them. He has his own talent which he is proud of and worked hard on improving to such perfection that his talent has no flaw, (I'm not telling you what it is), his first game that he plays in is against Kirisaki Dichi High, Kiyoshi is taken out of play and Harry replaces him, of course Kirisaki Dachi thinks this is pathetic as Harry looks rather feminine and has long hair tied up in a ponytail. Makoto Hanamiya mocks him for being a girl and Harry takes that as a compliment and sort of flirts with Hanamiya. Harry takes his place on the court and like Kiyoshi gets badly hurt, but never complains or looks as if he is in pain.   
> During all this Voldy (looking like a Tom), and Severus are watching the game. (Since Severus has finally chosen his side, and well both what to know how Harry is, and it took Tom a while to find Harry).  
> Kirisaki Dachi think they have Harry where they want him, but Harry tells Hanamiya that he was an abuse victim turned survivor, and he can do all the damage they like but he's had worse and was never taken to hospital to heal. Hanamiya of course is not too sure about Harry anymore.  
> Harry gives Kuroko the sign he needs and the game turns around. Harry does his signature move once Hanamiya starts to take the game seriously, not knowing that he has just caught the attention of certain members of the Gom's.   
> Now what I want your help on is who should Harry be partnered with. I was think Murasakibara, I like him, a lot. So I'm holding a poll, you can pick and choose between any of the GoM's or certain team members from the GoM's teams, no one from Seirin, sorry. You can pick someone from Kirisaki Dachi as well if you'd like.   
>    
> Comment and let me know who you choose, and then finally once the last vote is in I can post the first two chapters of that fiction. The vote will stay open until the 11sth of July, one month from today.


End file.
